Harry Potter: Thriving in Chaos
by SarcasticMyth
Summary: AU When Harry is thrown into Azkaban, he learns many things, least of which is that he has been betrayed. Good Voldemort Bad Dumbledore Manipulative Dumbledore Dumbledore Weasley Granger Bashing Harry/Bellatrix/Tonks/Fleur


A/N: **I own none of this. J. K. Rowling does. Will contain cursing, sex, and bashing of Dumbledore, Weasleys, and Hermione. Don't like, Don't read, Don't post reviews that are not constructive.**

Chapter I

Pain.

Misery.

Anger.

 **Hatred.**

All of these things and more are what Harry Potter was feeling.

The reason?

Azkaban.

Why?

Dumbledore. It was all his fault.

Harry groaned in his cell, leaning back against the wall, thinking about why he was here, hoping that he could ignore the Dementors.

 _*Flashback Begin*_

 _Harry was stunned. Dumbledore had come to 'help' in his 'defense', after he had cast the Cruciatus curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, to hurt her, for killing Sirius, and instead of helping Harry, Dumbledore had said this to the Wizengamot_ :

" _Members of the Wizengamot, we are here to decide whether to_ _punish Mr. Potter or not. I am here to assure you; that decision will not be necessary. Here, in my hands, I have statements written by his friends, and family, that will render the decision obsolete."_

 _Harry felt like leaping for joy. Here was the chance to have his name cleared. But his hope died as soon as_ _Dumbledore handed Minister Fudge the statements_ , _who started to read them aloud._

 _"My nephew is a bad person. He has been nothing but trouble to our family, hurting my husband, my son, and having wizards threaten us to 'keep him safe'. Petunia Dursley._

 _"Harry is nothing less than evil. Every year he has dragged us into more trouble, and nearly gotten us killed on several occasions. Even at Hogwarts he has shown signs of studying the dark arts, and so it is not that much of a suprise to find him casting the Cruciatus". Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger._

 _"Harry has always been troubled. He was always sneaking into the restricted section, looking at dark spells. He was also in contact with Sirius Black, who surely led him on the path to the dark side. After all, they have cookies, which are his weakness." Remus Lupin._

 _All of these statements and more were read out loud by Minister Fudge,_ _who seemed to be relishing in Harry's obvious pain. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Seamus, Dean, and the list goes on, and on._

 _Oddly enough, none of the people whoses statements were being read, were people who actively seemed to dislike him. No Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, or really any Slytherins. Not even Snape._

 _When Fudge was done, he turned to Dumbledore, and smiled._

 _"I can see why we don't need to make a decision. Based on the evidence here," he said, gesturing to the statements_. _It is clear that you are guilty. Hence, you will have your wand snapped, your property taken, and you will be taken to Azkaban, where you will live out your days, in the high security cells, as long as they may be."_

 _As soon as Harry started to protest, he was silenced, and taken into an adjoining room, where he saw his phoenix feather, and holly wand, on a table._

 _He saw an unnamed auror approach his field of vision, before picking up his wand, and snapping it in two._

 _Harry expected to feel **something** as his wand was snapped, after all, he had used it for the better part of five years, and it was said that 'the wand chooses the wizard', so a connection was implied._

 _That thought was further compounded by the fact that when he did so, the guard sneered at him, before saying to Harry, "Did that hurt?" Harry just looked at him. The guard sneered again, before back-handing Harry, hard. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer. Now, let me repeat: Did it hurt, when I snapped your wand?"_

 _Harry said slowly, "No"._

 _The guard appeared shocked at this. speaking to someone behind Harry, he said, "He really must be dark if his wand-snapping did not effect him."_ _All of a sudden Harry felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, before he knew no more._

Line Break

 _When Harry awoke, all he felt was cold. He could hear waves, along with people screaming, and could taste salt, but all he could feel was cold. And the stone walls that comprised his cell. Mustn't forget the cell._

 _Harry tried to get up off of the ground, but failing to do so, felt the dementors approaching. Harry strived to block them out, but it was pointless. As Harry slipped back into unconsciousness, all he could think was, 'Hello worst memories'._

 _*Flashback End*_

Harry did not know for sure how long he had been there. All he knew was that it had been at least a few weeks.

He had slipped into the lethargy which seemed to inhabit azkaban.

All of a sudden, one day, he heard noises outside of his cell, that sounded like fighting.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood! Let me go, or the dark lord will-"

"Will what? He's the one that ordered me to put you in here."

At that statement, the first speaker, whom Harry now realized was Bellatrix Lestrange, fell silent.

The cell to the left of Harry was opened, and someone was thrown in.

After a minute, the guard walked away, and, as his footsteps receded, Bellatrix started cackling.

After five minutes of her cackling, Harry finally spoke.

"Will you be quiet Lestrange? You're giving me a headache."

She stopped, and said, "Potter? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to stop my master?"

Harry gave a mirthless laugh.

"Dumbledore had me thrown in here. Apparently he thought that I was going dark, because they have cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah, apparently they are my 'weakness', but everyone knows that my weakness is cake."

"Cake? How us that better?"

"It's not. Madam Pomfrey said that my magic is allergic to it, so if I have any, I'll explode."

"So why are you in here?" Harry questioned. "And why do you not sound..." "Insane?" Bellatrix replied.

"Yeah."

Bellatrix sighed, before replying. "I broke through the memory charms placed on me. Dumblefuck wanted to stay in power, so he created someone to fight against."

"Tom."

"Yes. Dumblefuck made Tom put memory charms on all of his followers, to make sure that we would not stop him. If any of us broke them, He made Tom throw us in here."

"So Dumbledore created a dark lord to fight against."

"No. I mean yes. I mean...something is wrong about that statement, but I cannot put my finger on it. Fucking memory charms."

Line Break

Several more weeks passed, with Harry and Bellatrix telling stories about their respective childhoods.

One day, Bellatrix realized something, that she just had to tell Harry.

"Don't you think that it's odd how few dementors there are?"

"Few? There are at least three a day."

"Exactly. These are the _High_ security cells. When I was here before, the dementors were practically swarming these cells. The only thing that has changed is..." She trailed off.

"Me." Harry finished.

"What makes you so special, that dementors won't come near you?"

"My good sense of humor?"

He could hear the sarcasm dripping from her next comment.

"No, I think it has to be your sexual tastes."

If Harry had any water, he would have spit it out at that statement.

"Seriously-" Harry started.

"Don't bring him into this."

Harry smiled sadly. Bellatrix had said that during the fight in the department of mysteries, she had already begun to break the memory charms. She cast a stunner at Sirius, not realizing what the arch was. Her grief over his death, she believed, was the reason that she broke the charms at all.

Harry continued with his statement. "Could it have to do with the fact that I once drove off a hundred of them?"

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, they were trying to kiss Sirius, and I drove them off with one Patronus."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen," Harry replied, his confusion showing.

"Thirteen, he must be a powerfull chaos wizard."

"A powerfull _what_ now?"

Bellatrix gasped, before exclaiming, "That's what I forgot!"

Harry could hear the joy in her words.

"What is a chaos wizard?"

Bellatrix sighed, calming down before she spoke.

"You were taught that there is light magic, and its opposite, dark magic, right?"

"Yeah, but now you are going to tell me that that is false, and that 'there is no good or evil; there is only power, and those to weak to seek it'." Harry said, jokingly.

"Not quite," Bellatrix said, stunning Harry.

"You see, it's not light and dark, or good and evil, which are just perceptions, it's chaos and order. There is also Neutral, but we'll come back to that. Chaos magic, is based on emotions, which, as anyone can tell you, are eratic, unpredictable. Order magic is based on a willpower. Examples of both are the Patronus charm, and the Avada Kedavra curse. The Patronus requires strong emotions, specifically happy ones, and the Avada Kedavra requires focus, or, as I once said, you have to really _mean_ it.

Different people find it easier to use one or the other, based on personality, and how they think.

Chaos magic is more powerful, but harder to control. Order magic is less powerful, but easier to control.

More people are Order wizards than Chaos, and can be afraid of the more powerful Chaos wizards."

"But what about Neutral magic?" Harry broke in.

"Neutral magic is just that: Neutral. It is relatively weak, but the easiest to control.

Neutral wizards can use any type of magic without much difficulty, but are less powerful.

Neutral wizards are the most common, and try to limit the other types of wizards from practicing their magic."

"Is that why I have never heard of Chaos or order magic?" Harry inquired.

"Exactly. Going back to Chaos and Order, there is one other major difference. Order wizards are better at casting wordlessly, because they have better control of their thoughts. That's the reason we speak spells: to maintain control over what we are doing. Chaos wizards on the other hand, are better at wandless magic; something about their magic being unable to be directed by wands."

Bellatrix gasped. "You can break us out of here, using wandless magic!"

Harry was not so sure. "How? I have never used wandless magic before."

"It's easy. You know that warm feeling when magic goes through your wand?" She waited until Harry had acknowledged that yes, he knew that feeling, before continuing. "Simply try to get that warm feeling to go through your hand, and then cast the spell."

'It's worth a shot' Harry thought to himself, before concentrating.

After a minute of not feeling anything, Harry's hand began to glow.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked, waving his hand out of his cell, into the hall, so that Bellatrix could see.

"Yes." She replied, sounding almost...giddy?

Harry decided to try casting a spell to get out.

"Diffindo!" He cried pointing at the door.

Diffindo, he thought, would just cut the lock. Instead, it cut the door in half.

Stepping out into the hall, he did the same thing to Bellatrix's door.

She just stood there, gaping at him. She visibly shook herself, before following him out the door of the cell.

They made their way out of the prison, only encountering dementors three times. In each case, the dementors immediately turned, and went as fast as possible on the opposite direction of Harry, and Bellatrix.

Finally, they were at the shore of the island, while it was raining.

Right as Harry was about to say something, a wave came, and swept Bellatrix, and Harry, out to sea.

That was the last that any human would see of Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry Potter.

 **Here it is: please review, but only if you have something constructive to say.**


End file.
